L'aiguille de la désolation
by Melody05
Summary: "Tu la regardes. Encore. Tu la redoutes. Tu redoutes tout ce qu'elle implique pour toi. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Elle est ton seul espoir de survie. Ton seul espoir de rémission."Rating T pour un tout petit peu de sang, rien de bien méchant.


**Bon. Me revoilà encore avec quelque chose de bizarre. Écris en une heure sur le thème aiguille. Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas très brillant hein, mais en plus avec un mal de crâne c'est d'autant plus compliqué d'écrire o_o.  
**

* * *

**L'Aiguille de la désolation**

Tu la regardes. Encore. Tu la redoutes. Tu redoutes tout ce qu'elle implique pour toi. Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix. Elle est ton seul espoir de survie. Ton seul espoir de rémission.

Mais elle continue de t'effrayer. Elle et son reflet argenté. Elle et sa pointe aiguisée. Pour mieux s'introduire dans ta chair. Tu la contemples encore quelques secondes. Ta main tremble. Tu n'as pas le courage d'approcher son dard près de ta peau blanche.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu force les muscles de ton poignet à esquisser la courbe qui permettra à l'aiguille de mieux s'enfoncer. Puis elle s'enfonce délicatement dans ta peau. Tu frissonnes au contact de l'aiguille glacée. Glacée d'effroi. Tu sens le liquide coulé dans tes veines. Ce liquide froid mais qui te fait bouillir de l'intérieur. Une chaleur obsédante qui te traverse comme un courant électrique. Et tu as mal. Tu as peur.

Tu sens le liquide atteindre ton cœur. Tes membres se contractent. Une vague de panique te submerge. Le liquide s'adonne à une lutte acharnée contre tes démons. Un picotement désagréable se fait ressentir dans ton bras. Ton bras qui porte cette marque. La marque des enfers. La marque d'appartenance à Satan. Cette marque qui te bouffe. Qui te hante. Alors tu portes machinalement ta main libre à cette marque. Une pulsion te traverse, tu ne désires qu'une chose. Tu veux la faire disparaître. Libérer ton âme. Libéré ton esprit.

Alors tu griffes. Tu arraches. Tu te mutiles. Tu veux que cela disparaisse. Tu veux que la douleur cesse. La douleur que tu t'imposes devient insupportable. Mais tu n'en a que faire. Ta liberté n'a pas de prix. Tu ne peux contenir d'avantage ta haine. Ta rage explose. Le sang coule. Des perles rouges se frayent un chemin le long de ton bras. Laissant des sillons de haine sur leur passage.

Et les gouttes continuent de tomber, ton regard suivant le tracé de leur courbe. Elles finissent par atterrir sur ton bureau. Tu distingues ton reflet dans cette petite étendue vermeil. Ton visage déformé par la douleur et la haine. Ton cœur se serre, et la surprise te fait lâcher la seringue.

Le soleil perçant à travers les volets de la fenêtre se reflète alors dans l'aiguille. Un éclair argenté fuse à travers la pièce, illuminant les petites particules de poussière dans l'air. L'aiguille de la désolation continue infiniment sa chute vers les abîmes de l'enfer. Et elle t'entraîne avec toi. Et le liquide chaud continue de t'ébouillanter les veines. Tu te sens défaillir.

Tu ne veux plus te battre. Satan a gagné. Il gagnera toujours. Les flammes bleues des enfers ont prônées sur ta misérable existence. Tu préfères laisser ton cœur plongé dans les méandres des abysses.

Alors tu entends la seringue touchée le sol dans un bruit aiguë. Un tintement si féerique et illusoire. Comment une telle chose pouvait avoir un bruit si beau. L'illusion fut bientôt rompue par la douleur. La douleur qui continue de s'infiltrer par tous tes pores. La douleur qui creuse encore et encore au fond de ton cœur abominable.

Tu ressens chaque émotion, chaque sensation de manière décuplée. Tu arrives à ressentir la plaie de ton bras se cicatriser. Tu es un monstre. Une abomination des enfers. Tu es devenu, ce contre quoi ton père s'est toujours vaillamment battu. Ce contre quoi tu te bats courageusement. Ou plutôt. Tu te bats, parce que tu as peur. Tu as peur de ce que tu deviens. Alors tu luttes contre les créatures qui sont semblables à toi. Tu luttes contre tes frères. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ces monstres, ces démons sont tes frères. Tous liés par Satan. Tous liés par le dieu des enfers.

Tu regardes une nouvelle fois ton reflet dans cette flaque informe. Dans cette flaque de sang. Ton sang. Celui que tu as versé par le péché. Et tu penses à ton frère. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Il te faut encore lutter contre les ténèbres bleutées. Parce que Rin a besoin de toi. Le fils de Satan a besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras si rapidement. Tu ne dois pas laisser une seule faille dans ta défense. Pas une seule faille par lequel ton perfide père pourrait mieux t'anéantir. Tu dois te relever.

Ton bras ne te fait plus mal, il a déjà cicatrisé. Ton sang souillé par le diable a permis la régénération de tes cellules. Ta blessure a disparu. Mais le liquide se bat encore en toi. Il se bat contre ta vraie nature. Il la refoule. Il te permet un sursis. Et tu vas en profiter. Tu vas profiter du sursis que la seringue t'a accordé. Pour protéger tes valeurs. Pour protéger ton frère.


End file.
